Latin Nights
by Tboy1971
Summary: Sherlock goes with John to meet the girls after a night out at a Latin Club. Sherlock sees Molly dancing and realises what he needs to do. Set after TFP. Mary lives. Sherlolly. A quick thanks to ACD for Sherlock Holmes and Mofftiss. My tale but based on their wonderful characters.


He was mesmerised.

Watching her move, her hips swaying, her legs slim and toned in their heels, skirt moving with her.

She was sensuous as hell and he felt hot, his long fingers checking his top button was undone, was it stuffy in here? As he looked around.

Eyes drawn back to her, he was transfixed, seeing her eyes flutter closed as she danced. Like she could feel the music and not just hear it.

He could hear John gabbling in the background, just over the music and his own traitorous mind.

All the things he repelled and fought against. Feelings, attraction, emotions.

What was it that was causing his mind and body to rebel?

It was her, she was so bloody gorgeous in this moment.

He knew it down to his soul, he had always known it and fought against it. But, it was her unending ability to see him as he was and still love him. Even when rude and down right neglectful of her.

She saw beyond the consulting detective, the front everyone else saw.

He could hear John still gabbling, he hadn't even noticed Mary or ... Meena is it, Molly's friend. He just saw her, his Molly, dancing to the beat and feeling the rhythm of the music, she had it in spades.

He loved to dance and realised this was a dance he would love to do with her. Feel her body fit next to his, tight, hip to hip.

No more! He decided no more wasted time or energy, fighting his feelings.

He had years of repressed emotions, after Sherrinford and his remembering what had happened to Victor, after Mary nearly dying to save him. After the hurt and lies he had told her, when he had meant every word.

No more.

He heard more words from John, "wow never seen Molly in so little, she is pretty attractive and sexy". Hey don't you think Sherlock?

Sherlock growled and turned to his friend, ready to remind him he was married and not to talk about His Pathologist like that again. When he realised the words were form his mind and not John. He realised John was only looking at his wife who had spotted him and was coming their way.

They had come to the Latin Club after John got a text from Mary, saying if the case had finished, to come over and escort them home, as some men would not take no for an answer and she didn't want to get into any altercations, a few months after healing from her near death.

He then noticed the men watching Molly. He can see the desire and deduce what they are thinks of her.

She was a bit oblivious to it all, such was her modesty and Sherlock wondered if his lack of kindness over the years, had made her feel less than confident about her looks.

He was going to remedy that, from this point on. She needed to know she was a Goddess and he was a mortal captivated by her.

He saw a man come up to her and go to put his arm around her waist to pull her in to him, moving with the beat and trying to insert his leg between hers and move her closer to him.

But, just as Sherlock moved to put a stopover it.

His Molly had it under control. She blocked the man and turned with a little shimmy.

Then she sees him, smiles shyly. Eyes locked with his, beautiful chocolate brown doe eyes looking at him as she moved, her eyes never leaving his.

This was it, the time to stop all the procrastinating.

Removing his suit jacket, Sherlock undoes another button on his shirt, 3 buttons undone and fitted nice and snug, chest gaping.

Next he undoes his cuffs and rolls sleeves up, his beautiful quicksilver eyes never leaving hers.

Sherlock saunters towards her, she gulps and licks her lips, with that pretty pick tongue he is looking forward to tasting.

He saw her eyes skim down to his chest following the line of his open shirt.

It was his dark blue shirt. He knew it would bring out the dark desire in his eyes, which was evident with his pupils blown wide now.

He is now toe to toe with her and he Raises his right hand and lays it open in front of her to see if she will accept it and in essence accept him.

She looks up at him through those long lashes she adores, a beat, another beat, he wonders and waits, what will she decide. Has he left it too long? Has she given up on him and moved on?

Finally on the next beat, she makes her decision, her small hand, her left one is placed in his right and he envelopes it and decides right then he is never letting go, ever!

The music starts to move from the fast Latin beats it's been on for about and hour, into a slow bolero beat, but warm, romantic and sensual.

They start to move in time to the music and then, in time to each other.

he draws her body closer, his left hand has moved to her lower back and his right leg is between hers. Whilst he has a good few inches on Molly, her heels help and he knows the fit perfectly together. Like a puzzle he has unlocked in his mind when everything falls into place.

It's this feeling he can't shake, as he holds her, intense and he wants to revel in it. It's glorious.

It's like a high he has never had before. But on so many levels.

Normally it's just baseless and to help shut feelings or emotions out. Now it's a high that makes him feel things he never has before and as his hand skims her hip and caresses back around her back. He realises just how petite and fragile she feels, but she makes him feel so safe and strong.

He is determined to protect this woman, emotionally and physically. Nothing is allowed to make her insecure, again. Especially not by his hand.

As they sway together their bodies move as one, he can feel their friends eyes on them. But, he doesn't care, this is for them and he starts to focus just on this gorgeous woman in his arms.

His perfect fit, not just on the dance floor, but in life.

It feels oh so good, it's sensuous and erotic at the same time.

His need for her is growing, but, he wants to dance and feel their bodies mold together to the rhythm. Knowing they will move as one another time and in another way, soon enough.

With his hand now on the small of her back, just above her sacrum bone, holding her to him, she is perched on his thigh and he can feel her warmth through his trousers. As he allows her upper body to glide backwards as he supports her, then pulls her back into his body.

He has been revelling in the feel of them together. Sherlock's eyes had been drawn to her perfect chest, pert and high. But, as his eyes move back to hers. Looking deep into each other, seeing her pupils dilated, he can see her breathing has become more rapid and her heart beat increased.

Finally, he makes a decision, he needs her to know just how he wants things to go.

Sherlock needs her to know this dance is just their first of many.


End file.
